


La douleur exquise

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (dw that doesn't apply to Korvira), Bad Parenting, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GP! Kuvira, Interviews, Kuvira being a good gf, Love, Minor Angst, More injuries, Periods, Unrequited Crush, Yes I know, but its ok, but not from any of the characters we actually like, but not really, but they're not around for long, im sorry, injuries, its required, promise rings, sexy stuff, sort of smut, they are genuine pieces of shit, two more original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Kuvira tries to battle the only thing stopping her from graduating police academy whilst Korra goes for an interview. At the same time Asami has to deal with some uncomfortable feelings but it's too late and she knows that at this point she's in too deep.This sounds angsty but it isn't I swear.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 27
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> La douleur exquise - the heart wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have.
> 
> Nothing else to say for this one other than enjoy!

It was the weekend, Korra’s favourite part of the week because it meant her girlfriend would be coming back to Zaofu after a week at the police academy and they would get to spend some quality time together, watching movies, cuddling and of course having sex. Going for a whole week without was tough for both of them so they made up for lost time on the weekends and it was something they both looked forward to.

So when she was met with a glum and quiet Kuvira, who was scuffing her right foot against the tarmac of the station car park, she knew something was wrong. But she also didn’t want to push the matter too much as last time she’d done that it had resulted in their first breakup which in turn had led them both to a whole heap of bad decisions.

“Hey hot stuff.” Korra said once she was close enough for Kuvira to hear her and the taller girl’s head whipped up to see her and a smile planted itself on her face.

_Maybe I’m overthinking things. She seems fine._

“Hey baby.” Kuvira said and she immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling her in for a tight hug.

_Nope, she’s not fine. I knew it._

“You ok?” Korra asked as best she could given that her face was smushed into her girlfriend’s neck and she felt the other girl’s body tense for a brief moment before relaxing again and letting go of the shorter girl so she could look at her.

“You know me too well.” She chuckled and Korra grinned at her proudly as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

“That may be true but it still doesn’t answer my question.” She said, gently nuzzling her nose against Kuvira’s, a gesture she knew her girlfriend loved and as predicted she felt two strong hands land on her waist and gently squeeze her hips, pulling her slightly closer so their bodies were flush.

“I’m fine.”

**_“Kuvira.”_ **

“Ok…” She said with a sigh “I’m a little bit bummed because I failed one of my tests at the academy and my trainer said he won’t let me graduate unless I pass it.” She admitted and Korra felt the girl’s shoulders slump a little bit and saw that the glum look from earlier return in full force.

“Oh baby I’m sorry, what happened?”

“We were doing standard drills but one guy tripped and landed on his wrist awkwardly and it…y’know…uh snapped”

“Oh ‘Vira, so you puked?”

The taller girl flushed with embarrassment and nodded, grimacing at the memory.

“In front of everyone, it was so humiliating.”

Korra pouted on her behalf and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“It’ll be ok, you can just take it again right?”

“Yeah but my trainer’s being a dick about it and said that if I can’t fix the puking problem then I’m not fit to be an officer and he won’t let me graduate the academy.” She said with a sigh and Korra frowned in frustration at her girlfriend’s dilemma.

“Wanna forget about it for a bit?” She asked genuinely and Kuvira’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Spirits yes.”

\------------------------------

They crashed through the door to Kuvira’s room and the taller girl pulled her lips away from Korra’s only to grab a sock from her drawer and whack it on the doorknob before shutting and locking the door. When she turned around, tanned lips were immediately pressed to her own and she smiled into the kiss at just how eager Korra was.

Putting her strong hands on Korra’s backside she tapped the shorter girl’s ass indicating that she needed her to jump up. The blue-eyed girl obliged and hopped up, wrapping her legs around Kuvira’s waist as her lover’s muscular arms found their way under her butt to support her as she carried the tanned girl to the bed before carefully putting her down on it and crawling on top of her. She re-attached their lips and kissed her girlfriend deeply, their tongues meeting in the middle, sliding over each other in the slippery, wet, heat of their mouths. It was intoxicating as they drank each other with their kisses, saliva mixing as their lips moved together, swallowing each other’s moans as they made out.

It was about ten minutes later after Kuvira had thoroughly kissed Korra’s neck and mouth that the blue eyed girl felt something was physically wrong with her. Her body felt tight, uncomfortable and there was a slight pain below her stomach which seemed all too familiar. She didn’t say anything, hoping that if she ignored the signs they’d go away and she allowed Kuvira to continue undressing her until she was in just her jeans and a bra.

The green-eyed girl pulled Korra’s jeans off and went to tug at the hem of her panties but she stopped, staring at her lover’s crotch for a brief moment before looking up at her girlfriend with a worried expression.

“So…I don’t want to alarm you but there’s blood on your underwear.” She said and Korra groaned irritatedly before sitting up to see for herself and sure enough Kuvira was right, a dark red patch stained her blue underwear causing her to groan again.

“What’s the date today?” She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and Kuvira sat up so she was face to face with her girlfriend.

“The 20th”

“Fuck.” She growled and she leant forward to rest her forehead on Kuvira’s shoulder. Strong and lithe fingers wound themselves into her hair, stroking it gently as Korra cursed quietly into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I forgot my period was due.” She grumbled, pulling herself away and hopping off of the bed so she could grab the supplies she’d stashed in Kuvira’s room not that long ago in case of an emergency such as this one. She opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table and pulled out an assortment of pads and tampons (and the spare pair of underwear she’d whacked in there just in case).

“I’m so sorry baby, I don’t think I’m up for period sex.” She said apologetically and Kuvira was just gawking at the contents of her bedside table.

“Firstly, babe it’s totally fine, I’d rather you were comfortable and secondly…you’re telling me that I’ve had your underwear next to my bed all this time and known nothing about it? Ugh there were so many missed opportunities.” She muttered and Korra swatted her on the arm.

“These are not for recreational purposes you horny ass, but…if you’re that desperate for a pair then I’m sure it could be arranged.” She said teasingly and Kuvira flushed furiously, her entire face going beet red and she shook her head. Before Korra could tease her some more she felt another sharp ache below her stomach and she winced, her cramps reminding her that she was still very much bleeding.

“I’m just going to go and sort **this** out.” She said and she hurried off to the bathroom leaving Kuvira to sit on the edge of her bed, wondering what she was supposed to do about her throbbing boner. She stared at it for a brief moment and sighed before setting about tidying up her room a little, choosing to let it go down. She picked Korra’s clothes up off of the floor for her and smiled when noticed that her girlfriend had been wearing her hooded denim jacket she’d given to her not that long ago. She wasn’t sure how she’d failed to notice it earlier.

She folded the girl’s clothes and put them on the end of her bed before making her way to her door and unlocking it and stepping out to take the sock off of the door.

“She didn’t do a very good job.”

Kuvira looked up to see Wing stood there with a cheeky smirk on his face and she raised an eyebrow.

“What are you on about?”

He simply gestured at her trousers and she looked down to see the very obvious hard-on she was sporting through her jeans. She scowled at her brother, flipping him off which caused him to laugh and retreat downstairs (probably to go and tell Wei) so she turned around and walked back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

When she sat down on her bed her boner pressed uncomfortably against the denim of her pants, straining on the fabric as it begged to be freed and dealt with. Kuvira rubbed her forehead with frustration because she knew she was horny and really wanted to jerk off or at least deal with her erection but she also just wanted to be a supportive girlfriend and get Korra a hot water bottle, green tea and cuddle her until she felt less period-y. She may never have experienced one herself but she’d grown up with Opal who’d made it very clear just how awful they could be and she now wanted nothing more than to make Korra feel better.

When her girlfriend exited her bathroom in a new pair of underwear, having dealt with the situation, Kuvira’s dilemma was only made harder as part of her brain revelled in the delicious expanse of exposed flesh Korra was showing, the taut skin of her body and gorgeous curves just making her cock twitch and throb more. She tried not to stare at her lover as she put on the clothes Kuvira had very kindly folded for her and she relaxed a little as skin got covered with more and more fabric, hoping that the lack of exposed body would help ease the pulsing of her dick.

She was wrong.

Instead she found her eyes glued to the curve of her lovers ass in those gorgeously tight skinny jeans, accentuating her already stupidly attractive butt. Kuvira had always been convinced that she was a ‘tits’ girl rather than an ‘ass’ girl but holy fuck had she been wrong. When she’d met Korra it was the thought of that butt that had made her hard, the idea of it pressed against her crotch made

her hornier than she’d ever been before and whilst she **loved** Korra’s chest with it’s big, soft, round breasts that she could quite happily bury her head in for hours, it was her ass that made her pulse run hotter than anything else. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Korra’s voice, which had been speaking to her for god-knows-how-long whilst she’d ogled her girlfriend’s backside instead of paying attention to what was actually being said.

“-so how does that sound?” The tanned girl asked, looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Kuvira adored those ocean-blue irises, especially because she knew what they looked like half-lidded and filled with lust, something she felt smug about seeing. Asami, Bolin or even Opal would never believe her if she said that those massive, innocent orbs could narrow seductively, clouded over with desire. 

When she remembered that Korra had asked her a question (although she still wasn’t sure what it was) she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, unsure of what to say. Admitting that she hadn’t heard a word her girlfriend was saying because she was too busy drooling over her body would be embarrassing and potentially slightly uncomfortable but she couldn’t just say yes to whatever Korra had asked without knowing what the question was. Except…she totally could…it was a risk but she could chance her arm…or she could just be honest. That was something they were both working on together so she supposed that she better go with that option. But now she had to figure out how to articulate it without sounding weird…and she’d been silent for far too long…Korra was looking at her weirdly now, shit she should definitely say something but she wasn’t sure what.

“Ass.” She blurted and she facepalmed internally. Why did she just say ‘ass’ like it was the most sophisticated word she knew? Spirits Kuvira get it together.

“What? Wait do you mean anal? Like I’m not against it but we should probably do some research first…so blowjob instead? ” Korra said with a small smile and Kuvira gave a quick grunt as her boner throbbed at the mention of a blowjob.

“No, no, I definitely don’t mean anal, I just…I **was** listening to you I promise but I got distracted by your butt and then you asked me a question and I had no idea what you said because I was too busy being disgustingly horny. Sorry…I swear I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose!” The raven-haired girl tried to explain as a deep blush coloured her cheeks. There was a brief silence before Korra started laughing and the taller girl’s cheeks became even redder.

“You got distracted by my ass? Babe I’m taking that as a compliment! It’s good to know that my efforts at the gym haven’t been wasted” She joked and Kuvira felt herself relax a little, her face still red like a tomato.

“They definitely haven’t…so what were you asking me?”

“I was asking,” Korra laughed “how you wanted me to help with your… **predicament**.” She said, gesturing to her lover’s erection.

“Well what are the options?” Kuvira asked, feeling more confident and cocky now that some form of relief was available for her pulsating dick.

Usually Korra would straddle her but today she immediately knelt on the floor, resting her elbows on her girlfriend’s spread legs. She ran her fingers up the denim clad thighs until she got to the button at the top of the jeans, undoing it slowly, all whilst holding eye contact with the older girl.

“Well there’s a handjob…”

Korra tugged at her fly, unzipping it slowly as she continued to speak, making the older girl’s heart pound in her chest in anticipation.

“There’s a blowjob…”

Kuvira’s breath hitched as the younger girl tugged her jeans past her hips until they were down below her knees. Her enormous cock, now straining against the fabric of her dark green boxers, twitching in excitement and arousal.

Long tanned fingers travelled back up her now bare thighs and crept over the material of her underwear until she reached her lover’s boner where she ran her hands over the covered length, squeezing it slightly as she did so.

“Or you can fuck my tits.” Korra said with a sultry smile and Kuvira’s eyes rolled back in her head as her girlfriend gave her dick another squeeze, massaging and stroking it through her boxers, a wanton moan escaping her lips.

She forced herself to look back down at Korra and she was so glad she did as their eyes made contact just when Korra put her hot tongue at the base of her boxers and licked up her erection through the cloth. It was possibly the hottest thing Kuvira had ever seen and she felt precum spill out of her tip, leaking into the material of her underwear.

“Fuck.” She groaned as Korra did it again, dragging her tongue over her cotton covered cock, from her balls to her tip in one long languid lick that stoked a fire in the taller girl’s belly.

“Is that a blowjob then?”

Kuvira nodded, groaning again as Korra squeezed her dick, rubbing it through her boxers, and the appendage twitched in the tanned girl’s hand and the younger girl grinned.

“Someone’s excited.” She teased and her lover let a lewd growl escape from her throat which only caused the blue-eyed girl’s heart to flutter, spurring her on as she leant forward to pull her underwear down with her teeth but before she could make contact with the fabric one of their phone’s rang, vibrating on the bedside table.

“Leave it.” Kuvira growled but Korra had a nagging feeling she should answer it so she pressed leant up to press a quick kiss to her lover’s lips and got up, moving from the floor to grab the phone which turned out to be hers. It was an unknown number and she frowned a little as she put the device to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hello is this Korra Kunuk?”_

“Uh yes, yes it is.”

_“Hi Miss Kunuk, this is a just a reminder that you’ve got your interview with the city council today for the position on the board you applied for. The meeting is at 11 this morning and we look forward to seeing you.”_

“11? This morning?”

_“Yes Miss Kunuk, we’ve been sending you weekly reminders. You didn’t forget did you?”_

Korra could practically hear the eyeroll coming from the PA and she winced slightly.

“No, of course not! I’m looking forward to my interview. Thanks for the reminder!” She said and she leapt out of her skin when she felt two strong hands lands on her waist and slide under her t-shirt and over her toned stomach. The muscular body that pressed against her back was soft compared to the hardness of Kuvira’s cock pressing against her ass. The taller girl had completely shed her jeans and was just in her underwear and a t-shirt.

_“Ok great, we’ll see you at 11. Don’t be late.”_

“I won’t be.” She said as she hung up and she leant back in to Kuvira’s body as her lover’s dick ground into her ass but just as she relaxed into it she noticed the time on her phone.

10:30

“SHIT!” She yelled and pulled away from her girlfriend’s body and grabbed her bag off of the floor.

“Babe, I’m so so late, I have to go and get ready for this interview for that council job and I-I uh, oh spirits I’m so fucking late. How did I forget that it was today?” She said as she quickly stuffed all of her belongings into her bag in panic.

“Wait you’ve got to go? **Now?** Like right now?”

“Yes! Or I’m not going to get there on time and I can’t screw this up! Listen I’ll be back later, Ok? I’ll be able to come over this evening and we can watch movies and stuff but-shit shit shit- ok I’ve gotta run but I’ll see you later babe! I love you and I’m so sorry!” She blurted, kissing Kuvira quickly before she dashed out of her girlfriend’s room and downstairs where she practically threw her shoes on and ran out of the door.

Kuvira stood there silently and eventually she released a loud groan and ran her hands over her face, rubbing it in frustration.

“Well it’s just you and me buddy.” She sighed looking down at her pulsing cock, that was very angry at not having been dealt with so she sighed and grabbed a sock out of one of her drawers.

“I guess we’re doing this the old fashioned way.” She grumbled as she retrieved her phone, pulling up Korra’s Instagram and scrolling back to the photo from last summer.

\------------------------------

After several very dissatisfying orgasms, that didn’t make her feel any better or less horny but at least aided in helping get rid of her erection, Kuvira got re-dressed and pulled her laptop out of her bag before plopping down onto her massive beanbag on the floor, deciding to finish off some work for the academy.

She had a couple of mock reports to complete and send to her trainer and of course she had to somehow prep herself for next week’s drill tests. Maybe Korra was right, she could totally get through this one, it’s not like someone would break a bone again, that was a freak accident. It wouldn’t… **couldn’t** happen again. But her sergeant had said that if she didn’t fix her puking problem he wouldn’t allow her to graduate and that scared her more than she would’ve liked to admit. Although she wasn’t sure how he’d be able to tell? Maybe he’d show her photos of fractured limbs.

Even the thought of it made her feel queasy and she had to take a deep breath to re-centre herself. Ugh, who was she kidding? This was a serious issue and if she didn’t do something about it then she wouldn’t be able graduate and get her dream job. Kuvira wasn’t even sure why broken bones made her so nauseous, maybe it was how floppy they are, or the fact that sometimes you could see bits of bone protruding from the skin. Whatever it was she had to do something about it so she grabbed her phone off of the carpet next to her and phoned Baatar who picked up immediately.

_“You do know I’m next door…in my room…that’s right next to yours…and is like a 5 second walk down the hall.”_

She rolled her eyes and ignored the remark.

“You know that medical drama you watch?” She asked, and part of her hoped he would say no to what she was about to ask.

_“Bitch that doesn’t narrow it down. I watch so many, do you mean Grey’s Anatomy, Casualty, The good doctor, Chicago med, the resident or something else?”_

“Ugh I don’t know? The one you tried to get me to watch last time.”

_“Oh that was Grey’s anatomy.”_

“Ok well I need to do a marathon of that with you. I have to get over my fear of medical shit.”

Her door burst open and Baatar Jr came in with his arms full of snacks and drinks and in one hand he held a bucket. She didn’t know how he’d got them all so quickly but she didn’t want to ask.

“Say no more dickstain.”

“Ok the snacks are not required, I’m trying to keep the contents of my stomach in, not add to it.”

“Shut up, they’re not for you dumbass. I’m not gonna waste my jolly ranchers on you if you’re going to barf them back up. **This** is for you.” He said tossing her the bucket and he dumped the snacks in a pile along with many cans of various fizzy pops and sodas so his hands were free to grab her tv remote.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long.” He said with a grin and she frowned, already regretting asking him for help. This was going to be a long day.

\------------------------------

Korra looked in the mirror with Asami leaning on her shoulder, admiring the tanned girl’s outfit. She’d called the CEO for help getting ready for her interview and Asami had rushed over with about 10 different combinations of pencil skirts, pants suits and all the like, desperate to help her friend.

They’d finally settled on grey pants that had a slight cheque on them and a white blouse/shirt thing (Korra wasn’t really sure what to call it.) She had a plain silver watch on her wrist that matched the small silver stud earrings that were sat in her lobes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her usual loose strands pulled back into the hair tie so she looked tidier than normal. Korra felt ready to go until she realised she wasn’t wearing any shoes and Asami noticed her friend looking down at her bare feet and grinned before pulling out a pair of grey high-heels.

“I know what you’re thinking, they’re quite high but I promise they’ll bring the look together.” The CEO said with a smile and Korra raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t think it’ll be a great first impression if I break an ankle before I even get to the interview.” She said seriously and Asami sighed with a nod, turning back to the massive bag of clothes and shoes she’d brought.

“How about these?” She asked and Korra smiled at the grey pumps before nodding at her friend.

“They’re perfect.” She said as she took them from pale hands and slid them onto her feet, before looking at herself in the mirror again and flashing herself the best smile she could. Her best friend was right, the shoes really did bring the outfit together.

“Thank you for all your help Salami, I really appreciate it!” She said, hugging the taller girl before grabbing her keys and phone as she dashed out of her apartment leaving the pale girl to watch her go.

“And she’s walking away from me again.” She mumbled, sighing as she moved to pack up all the clothes she’d brought over which were now strewn across the room. As she was doing so she saw Korra’s clothes dumped unceremoniously on the floor and she picked them up carefully, as if they would crumble or disintegrate if she was too rough with them. The t-shirt was plain grey and the jeans were pale blue skinnies, the high-waisted kind that Asami knew she liked. She’d seen Korra wear both articles of clothing several times over the past year or so and she had always wanted to have them scattered across her floor after a night of passion with the tanned girl but alas, it was not to be.

She’d always liked Korra but had never had the guts to say anything, so throughout high school she’d remained silent on the topic and had watched her best friend, and crush, go through several different relationships, silently rejoicing when none of them worked out.

Asami loved Mako, she truly did and she’d probably marry him eventually but that didn’t stop the part of her that pined after the blue-eyed girl. She’d planned on confessing her feelings once they’d graduated high school but again she’d chickened out, instead watching the other girl fall into a relationship with the annoying, arrogant and cocky Kuvira…oh who was she kidding? Kuvira was none of those things, she was charming, polite and kind, not to mention ridiculously attractive with all of those chiselled and bulging muscles. According to Korra they weren’t the only bulges that Kuvira had and Asami had to admit that she was also wildly attracted to the gorgeous tall girl, with her long black hair and broad shoulders, she’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t thought about the contents of Kuvira’s underwear late at night when she was by herself with only her hands for company.

They were both unfairly good-looking and wonderful people that were so painfully perfect for each other, it wasn’t fair. They just **worked.** With both similar senses of humour and tastes, not to mention complimentary personalities the two girls balanced each other out and Asami swore she’d never seen Korra so happy in her whole life. That was the worst part, because a she felt happy that her best friend was so fulfilled (and filled) by her relationship but another portion of her hated it. She wanted to be the reason Korra’s eyes went all gooey, she wanted to be the one who did movie marathon’s with Kuvira every Saturday, she wanted to be the person Korra was so eager to pick up from the train station.

But, Asami reasoned with herself, her and Korra actually didn’t share that many interests so she could imagine the arguments over what movies to watch or where to eat and so on. She knew, deep down, that their relationship wouldn’t be the happiest one but still she pined and longed for Korra to look at her with all the love and adoration she did for Kuvira.

The CEO hadn’t realised that she was now holding the cop-in-training’s hooded denim jacket and was burning holes into the article of clothing. She hated when Korra wore it, it was a constant reminder of Kuvira, which whilst by itself would be welcome, it served as a visual representation of the tall girl’s claim over the Inuit. She raised the jacket to her nose, not even aware of what she was doing, and inhaled the rich scent. Unsurprisingly it smelt slightly of Korra, that ocean breeze scent that she somehow managed to carry with her wherever she went, but actually the dominant smell was smoky, woody and earthy. That must’ve been why Korra liked it so much, It smelt so distinctly of Kuvira that it was almost like the muscular girl was in the room with her. The jacket was far too big for her best friend and Asami felt a little smug as she realised it would fit her perfectly as she and Kuvira were around the same height the only difference being the CEO’s lack of muscle and the Beifong’s broad shoulders.

The grey fabric of the sleeves was soft as she slid her arms into the jacket, revelling in the comfy material which was a stark contrast from the slightly rougher feel of the denim torso. Once it was on Asami stared at herself in the mirror, the jacket looked damn good on her, sure it didn’t show off her figure but it still looked good and it actually fit her, unlike Korra who was almost swimming in the extra material. Hesitantly she pulled the hood up and was suddenly surrounded by that warm woody smell that was just so typically Kuvira. She inhaled deeply and her brain clouded over as she imagined wearing the jacket whilst cuddled into Kuvira’s side, the taller girl having given it to her as a gift.

Ugh, a girl could dream…ok maybe she was more attracted to Kuvira than she’d like to admit, both her and Korra made her feel things she’d never experienced with anyone else and she couldn’t help but wish that she could be wrapped up in one of their arms.

“What are you doing?”

Asami leapt out of her skin and pulled the hood of the jacket down as she turned to face one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

“Uh…hi Opal.” She stammered, blushing profusely at the predicament she’d been caught in.

“Why are you wearing my sister’s jacket?” The shorter girl questioned with a small frown on her face and Asami stuttered as she searched her brain for a decent reason yet she found none. She didn’t think it would be acceptable to tell the truth in this scenario as it would only make the situation weirder.

_I have feelings for Korra and I’m jealous of Kuvira but at the same time your sister is shit hot and I kind of want her to fuck me and this is her jacket and it smells like her but also a bit like Korra so it’s the best of both worlds. Did I mention that I want your sister to put a baby in me because she’s that damn sexy?_

“Uh…I…I-uh, um…” She stammered, scrabbling for something to say and Opal’s frown turned into something slightly softer but also somehow remained angry.

“I know you like Korra but stealing the jacket my sister gave her, that’s messed up Sato.” She criticised and the CEO’s eyes went wide at the accusation.

“Opal that’s not what I was doing! I swear I’d never do anything to hurt Korra like that, or Kuvira!” she spluttered and the brown-haired girl folded her arms sternly.

“Then why are you wearing her jacket?” She pressed and Asami blushed with embarrassment before sighing and hanging her head.

“Because it smells like her.”

“What, Korra?”

“No! No. It…it smells like Kuvira.”

Silence followed briefly and Asami had never wanted the ground to swallow her up as much as she did right now.

“You…you have a crush on my sister?”

“Yeah, maybe.” She mumbled, her eyes trained on the floor in shame. As she heard Opal give a low whistle.

“Damn, ‘Sami. You’ve g-“

She was cut off by her phone ringing and she sighed, pulling it out of her pocket to see who was calling. Asami looked up when she heard Opal curse quietly.

“Speak of the devil.” She muttered quietly which initially caused Asami’s ears to perk up but then she fell into panic as she realised what that meant. It was Kuvira phoning Opal.

“Hey what’s up?”

Even from where she was stood she could hear the slightly frantic voice coming from the mobile and she immediately recognised the deep tone.

“Woah ok, where has that come from? You’re not going to-”

She was cut off by the other girl’s voice and she winced at the volume of it as her sister shouted down the phone.

“Ok, y’know what I’m coming over. Stay put, don’t go anywhere and I’ll be there in 10 ok? Ok, see you soon. Bye.”

She hung up and immediately turned to Asami, grabbing the girl’s wrist and dragging her into the living room.

“Opal where are we going?”

“Take the jacket off and let’s go. We’re going to my Ma’s house. There’s a small crisis.”

\------------------------------

“Baatar. Baatar! Wake up, come on wake up!” Wing exclaimed, patting his brother’s cheek. The older boy was led on the kitchen floor, his face pale and his eyes closed as he was unconscious.

“Dude there’s so much blood.” Wei said from his place at the sink where he held his bleeding thumb over the basin,

“I know bro but I can’t do much about it! “ The other twin argued and they both looked up, refraining from squabbling as they heard footsteps fast approaching and sure enough, seconds later their sister, Opal, marched into the kitchen with Asami close behind her.

“What the hell is going on and where’s Kuvira? **She’s** the one that called me in a blind panic.” She cried and Wing looked up from his place with Baatar on the floor.

“She’s in her room and I think she’s having a anxiety attack or something.” He replied, still patting his brother’s cheek, trying to wake him.

“Spirits ok, Asami I need you to go and deal with Kuvira, I’ll stay here and help Wei and Wing. Can you put whatever feelings you have aside and help her?” Opal asked seriously and Asami blushed before nodding, heading upstairs to the taller girl’s room.

The door was open and she carefully and quietly walked, calling the girl’s name softly until she saw the 22 year-old sat on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest and her hands wiping furiously at her tear-filled eyes.

It was strange seeing someone so tall and so well-built trying to make themselves as small as possible but the CEO didn’t have time to think about this as she moved to the other girl’s side and did the only thing she could think of. She hugged her.

The taller girl’s body went stiff and for a second Asami thought she’d done the wrong thing but eventually she felt Kuvira’s muscles begin to relax in her touch.

_Oh wow those muscles felt great under her fingers. Dear lord this woman was strong. Focus Asami. Don’t get distracted._

Kuvira’s quiet sobs eventually petered out until they were just soft sniffs and Asami breathed a deep sigh of relief as the other girl seemed to have calmed but she immediately regretted inhaling as her senses were filled with that heavenly smoky smell for like the third time that day and her stomach flipped, her heart fluttering in tandem.

“Hey Kuvira, it’s ok.” She said reassuringly rubbing the older girl’s firm shoulders and her brain short-circuited when she felt her lean into the embrace.

_Was she reading too much into this? Of course, Kuvira was in a happy relationship with Korra and definitely wanted nothing to do with her…right? Ugh there’s another waft of that sexy body-spray she uses, fuck me…literally…fuck me._

“I’m going to fail the academy.”

Asami was brought back to reality by the other girl’s deep voice, sending a shiver down her spine, until she realised that Kuvira was talking to **her** and she should probably respond.

“What…what do you mean?” She stammered out and she smacked herself mentally for sounding so dumb. Kuvira lifted her head to look at Asami, wayward strands of hair on her face after having fallen from her usually immaculate braid.

“I’m going to fail the academy.” She repeated but this time she continued. “I can’t do it Asami, I can’t do it. It was going so well and I’d gotten through so many episodes without throwing up but then Wei cut his finger and I panicked and-and I’m going to fail my drill test next week and then I won’t get to graduate and I’ll never get to be a cop and I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens. I have nowhere else to go, no other qualifications and I don’t think I can even work at a drive-thru. I’ll end up destitute and alone because Korra will leave me and I’ll die by myself in a dark alleyway in the cardboard box I’ll be living in.” She said, getting more and more wound up as she spoke, her usually strong hands trembling slightly.

“Ok, well you’ve clearly thought that through…a lot…so why don’t we dial back the dark thoughts and focus on the good things like the fact that you’re not going to fail and **if** something happens or it doesn’t work out then you can always come and work for me.” She suggested and the hopeful look in Kuvira’s eyes made her heart skip about 7 beats and she forgot, for a brief moment, how to breathe.

“Seriously? Do you mean that?”

“Yeah of course! It’d be great to have someone like you working at Sato industries! My Dad just kinda gave me the whole company and I could use a hand.” She said with a genuine smile on her face as her imagination got far too carried away.

_“Good morning Miss Sato.”_

_Asami looked up from her desk and saw her lover leaning against the door frame, that cheeky smirk of hers sparking butterflies in her stomach. As usual the other woman was wearing a deep burgundy suit with a black shirt and a black tie, that ever formal look that associated her with the CEO. Red or burgundy was their signature colour and only those closest to the head of Sato industries were permitted to wear it in the office. Although Asami would’ve allowed Kuvira to wear whatever she wanted no matter her position because the other woman just looked that damn good._

_“Good morning love.” She responded and that boyish grin only grew as the muscular woman moved from her place in the doorway to stalk up to the younger girl’s desk. Kuvira placed her hands on the front of Asami’s desk and leant forwards until their faces were only inches apart, tutting as she moved one hand to gently grip the CEO’s chin between her thumb and forefinger._

_“Terms of endearment? At work? How unprofessional.” She scolded, that smirk still present, reassuring the other girl that it wasn’t meant with any malice or genuine displeasure._

_“Why don’t I show you just how unprofessional I can be Miss Beifong?” She flirted and again that grin grew just like that of the Cheshire cat, spurring Asami on as she closed the distance and pressed their lips together._

Kuvira’s lips were soft and warm and she tasted so **so** good as Asami straddled her and cupped that sharp jawline with her hands. The soft smell of smoke and wood filled her sense again and she knew she could spend hours just getting drunk off of that intoxicating scent. The moment lasted for longer than any of her other fantasies had and she relished how real it felt, the only thing bringing her back to reality was the harsh shove she got that sent her backwards, until she landed with a soft thump on the grey carpet. She didn’t have grey carpet in Sato industries…shit…shit…SHIT.

“What the fuck…” Kuvira said, her eyes wide in shock and confusion, leaving Asami to grapple with the reality of what she’d just done. She’d just kissed Kuvira… **Korra’s** girlfriend…her **best friend’s** girlfriend. Fuck.

“I…uh…gotta…go, bye.” The young girl said as she practically sprinted out of the door and downstairs, calling out a quick goodbye to Opal and dashing out the door, almost running home. As she sped out her phone pinged and she saw a text from Korra.

**[11:45] Salami…I GOT THE JOB!!!! XD**

**Can we go clubbing at some point over the next few weeks? I feel like celebrating! :D**

_Oh spirits. She was so fucked._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a lot of shit happens...A LOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kuvira tossed and turned as she tried to get to sleep but it evaded her as her brain buzzed with loud thoughts, speeding through her mind at a million miles an hour. It was early on a Wednesday morning, probably around 1am now and it was still dark outside in republic city. Kuvira’s drill test was on Friday and she was bricking it after her slightly chaotic weekend.

After the _moment_ between her and Asami she’d been so stunned that she’d forgotten all about her brother’s bleeding thumb and had gone downstairs to get a drink. Upon entering the kitchen, Baatar now coming to but Wei’s hand still dripping with red, she surveyed the scene and for the first time in years she looked at the injury without so much as a second thought, staring at it for several seconds before she retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some orange juice. Her filled cup now in hand, she observed the room once more, taking extra time to look at her brother’s thumb before turning around and walking straight back to her room. Opal shouted after her, probably for assistance as she was phoning the ambulance but it fell on deaf ears as the taller girl shut her bedroom door behind her. She reckoned it was shock, as she’d sat down on her beanbag after grabbing one of her video game controllers, her mind still reeling from what had just transpired.

Asami Sato, Korra’s best friend, had kissed her. **And straddled her.** That had been 4 days ago and she’d seen Korra twice since then: Saturday evening where they’d watched a movie and cuddled and Sunday morning when they’d gone for a run together. That was two opportunities Kuvira had had to tell her girlfriend but she hadn’t and she didn’t know why. Maybe she was scared that Korra would blame **her** for it and subsequently leave her. She knew she needed to tell her but she wasn’t sure when or how, there never seemed to be a good moment, although she wasn’t sure there was ever a **good** time to say _‘hey by the way your bestie snogged me.’_

Realising that just lying here and thinking would get her nowhere Kuvira decided to go for a walk, hoping the cool night air of the city would clear her head. With this in mind she got out of bed and got into a more appropriate outfit; leaving the house in just her boxers and t-shirt wasn’t a great idea. So she put on a bra, a new t-shirt, a pair of navy sweatpants and a grey-zip up hoodie, pulling on her favourite dark blue sneakers. Her hair was down and slightly messy but she wasn’t going to see anyone so she really didn’t care. She grabbed her keys and phone, stuffing them into a pocket as she carefully and quietly left her apartment, trying to be mindful of the other (sleeping) residents in the building.

Once she was out into the street she sighed in relief as a cool breeze hit her skin, inhaling deeply as she started her walk down her street. Kato Avenue was a nice place, all of the apartment buildings were new and modern, the only downside being they were relatively pricey to rent given how close they were to the city centre but the positive of that was that Kuvira didn’t have to deal with too many creeps or dodgy characters who all tended to reside on the west side of town, closer to the square. In fairness she wasn’t really ‘at risk’ of any harm from unsavoury characters as her physical strength outmatched the typical man’s by quite a great deal but still, it was nice to not have to worry about it or witness others struggle.

Within a minute or two she’d reached the end of her street and was in the city centre. The usually brightly lit signs for the mall and then tens of restaurants were all dim or off, the only light coming from the moon and the street lamps. It was a cool night and she was glad she’d brought her hoodie, you’d be freezing if you just wore a t-shirt out here. Kuvira strolled through the plaza, past the fountains and outdoor seating areas that were all eerily quiet and empty but of course it was 1 in the morning so she shouldn’t have been surprised. Wandering through the silent city, the occasional car passing by every 10 minutes or so, she ended up far from the centre and onto a street she didn’t know. It was broad and had several quaint looking café’s and shops lining it, most notably was a

sweet looking bakery that seemed to specialise in pastry. Despite the lights being off she could see that it was decorated prettily and chequered tablecloths and a nice wooden interior. She’d have to try it out with Zhu Li sometime, that woman’s obsession with baked goods was immense and it always amazed Kuvira just how much knowledge her friend harboured for all things pastry or cake related.

At the end of the avenue it opened out into a small square which she recognised as ‘The Square’ that people so often referred to when they were giving directions in the city. It was nice, quiet and small, a place where she could see herself spending more time as she noticed the little park that it led to. Another gentle gust of wind fluttered through and she pulled her hood up to shield her from the tingle the cold left on her cheeks.

It was then that she noticed voices and two people on the other side of the small square who looked like they were having a small debate. One was a man and the other was a woman, the woman was quite tall with black hair and the man was…well she couldn’t tell because he had the hood of his coat up and the more she thought about it the more she realised that the man seemed to be **threatening** the woman. It was as her grabbed her wrist that she realised she needed to intervene, the woman was struggling against his grip and went to cry out but his hand quickly covered her mouth, stopping her from alerting anyone as to their situation.

Kuvira jogged up to them, coming up behind the man as he took his hand away from the woman’s mouth, going to put his filthy fingers around her throat.

“Let go of me!” The girl cried and he just laughed until he felt strong fingers, digging into his shoulder. He turned to face whoever it was and he cowered slightly as he saw the tall woman that was towering over him.

“She told you to let go.” Kuvira spat and he whimpered in response, trying to free his shoulder from her grip but the taller woman could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and immediately knew that he was drunk beyond reason so there was no way he could fight his way out of this let alone get free of her. She used her free hand to grip the front of his shirt, pulling him close to her face as she growled at him which caused him to whimper even more before scrambling away as quickly as he could once she let him go. She watched the drunk go before turning back to the woman but when she did her stomach dropped.

“Oh, hi Kuvira.” The woman murmured, looking at her feet awkwardly.

“Uh…h-hi…Asami.” Kuvira stammered and they both stood their silently, the tension thick in the air until the taller woman gently reached for her wrist, taking it carefully and examining the skin. She heard the other woman’s breath hitch at the contact which only compelled her to speed up her examination so she could let go of her.

“It looks ok, his grip wasn’t very hard so it shouldn’t bruise.” She stated, and Asami nodded, looking up to meet her gaze for a brief moment before looking at the floor again.

“Thank you…for that…I don’t want to know what he would’ve done If you hadn’t…y’know.” She said quietly and Kuvira knew what she meant.

“What are you doing out at this time anyway? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” The CEO asked when she felt that the tension was becoming a little too high again.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Kuvira responded as she looked up at the other girl, taking in what she was wearing. A red tank top and black jeans. It was very different from all the other times she’d seen the other woman, usually dressed up smartly as if she was in an office but here she looked more natural, more human.

“I couldn’t sleep, my brain was-“

“-too busy?”

Asami looked at her with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, folding her arms, although Kuvira couldn’t tell if that was because she was cold or not.

“Yeah that’s a pretty accurate way of describing it. I presume you’ve got the same problem?”

“Nah” Kuvira shrugged “I just like to take walks at 1am and save random girls from drunk creeps.”

There was a brief moment where Asami thought she was serious but the small smirk that appeared on the taller woman’s lips was an indication that she was teasing her. Oh how her heart fluttered at the thought. Once she’d realised she was joking she laughed at the response but a cool gust of wind cut her short as she shivered, making her regret not bringing a jacket. Kuvira clearly noticed and frowned for a brief moment before unzipping her grey hoodie and taking it off, holding it out to Asami as an offering.

“What are you doing?” She asked and the muscular woman snorted slightly.

“Against my better judgement I’m offering you my jacket, I thought that much was obvious, maybe not.” She said and Asami rolled her eyes before taking the hoodie gratefully, slipping it on and revelling in the warmth of the material, and once again she was surrounded by the woody, earthy smell of the other woman and she basked in it.

“Thanks.” She said quickly and Kuvira shrugged with a smile.

“No problem.”

“So…we should probably talk.”

“Yeah.”

Another silence stretched between them and they just looked at each other, trying to figure out where to start. Or at least Kuvira was, Asami was too busy getting lost in the deep emerald eyes in front of her.

“I really want to kiss you.” She murmured and Kuvira looked away, breaking the spell.

“I’m with Korra. I **love** Korra.”

“I know,” Asami sighed “but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to…where were you three years ago Kuvira Beifong? Before I got with Mako, before…everything.”

“Listen, Asami, I…you’re…you’re a very attractive woman and if I was single I would say yes to you a thousand times over, hell we’d probably already be back in my apartment by now but…I’m not single, I have a girlfriend who just so happens to be your **_best friend_. **I love her, **so much** and the kiss the other day was great and you’re clearly very talented with your tongue, sorry that sounds creepy, and it didn’t help that when you kissed me I was already very sexually frustrated but now that I’m not and we’re here out in the open with clear heads I know that I don’t want this, not when I’m so happy with Korra. I won’t hurt her, not like this, not ever. I’m sorry.” Kuvira said and although Asami had known it was coming the rejection still stung a little.

“And you have a boyfriend, the one with the weird shark eyebrows. Mako, right?”

She nodded and sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly and she crossed her arms, wrapping the hoodie a little tighter around her body, knowing that it was the closest she’d ever get to having the other girl’s arms around her.

“I understand and you’re right, Korra’s my best friend and you two are together, it would be wrong. I know that but…part of me still wants it. Is that bad?” She asked, feeling embarrassed by her question. Of course it was bad.

“No, I don’t think so. You’re acknowledging your desire yet resisting it based on your loyalty to your best friend and due to your moral compass so I’d say that’s actually pretty mature.” Kuvira admitted and Asami couldn’t help but blush slightly as she stared at the taller girl in front of her, their eyes meeting once again.

“Let me walk you home? I’d like to make sure you get back in one piece.” Kuvira offered and the CEO smiled graciously before nodding, turning them both in the direction of her apartment, starting the walk back.

“You know, I think we could be good friends Sato.”

Asami laughed gently at that, a genuine smile adorning her lips now as they wandered through the square and towards a narrow street.

“Me too.” She said quietly although she didn’t need to be loud to be heard given the emptiness of the city. The next silence that settled over them was comfortable and the tension from earlier had dissipated, making the walk back to her apartment an enjoyable one. As they walked she used the quiet as time to think; to wonder why the universe had given her a best friend that she’d crush on for several years and then given said best friend a girlfriend that she’d ultimately fall for. It wasn’t fair but she’d resigned herself to the fact that **life** simply wasn’t fair and she wouldn’t get her way no matter how much she fought it or kicked or screamed.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t realised that they’d already arrived at her apartment block until she stopped outside the main door, grabbing her keys out of her pocket and slipping them into the lock so she could enter the building. It was only when her hand went to turn the door knob that she realised she was still wearing the other girl’s grey hoodie, so she quickly took it off and handed it back, the skin of her fingers igniting when their hands brushed against each other.

“Thank you, for walking me home.” She said and Kuvira smiled that annoyingly charming smile of hers.

“No problem Sato.”

Another brief silence passed where Asami was hesitant as to what to do next, should she hug her? Say goodbye and walk away? She didn’t know so she was relieved when Kuvira took control, holding out her hand for the CEO to shake.

“Friends? No hard feelings?”

_Friends. That despicable word that she hated so very much._

She ignored the outstretched hand and instead put her hands on the taller woman’s cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss, pressing their lips together firmly. Oh how she’d longed for this, since Saturday when she’d got just a brief taste of Kuvira, now she wanted more, so much more. The kiss was warm despite the cool night air and it sent her heart into a spiral of skips and leaps, the contact of their mouths together completely short-circuiting her brain. They kissed for longer than Asami had expected, Kuvira was still frozen in shock and since she wasn’t pushing her away so the CEO decided to push her luck; starting to move her mouth against the other girl’s as she tried to initiate a more heated and passionate kiss but strong hands gripped her upper arms, pushing her away. Asami immediately hated the absence of her soft lips but understood that this needed to stop.

“What part of ‘I’m with Korra’ do you not understand?” Kuvira said with a scowl and immediately the other girl felt guilty but she couldn’t deny that the heavenly experience, although brief, had been nothing short of divine.

She shrugged, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and Kuvira’s face softened slightly, holding her hand out once more for the other girl to shake.

“Last chance Sato.” She said and Asami wanted to cry, why did she never get what she wanted? Why was she never allowed to have the person she wanted to be with? First it had been Korra and now it was Kuvira. At least she’d kissed Kuvira, she hadn’t even gotten that far with her best friend, but in fairness it’s not as if the other girl had wanted the kiss or reciprocated the action.

With a small sigh, and a heavy feeling in her heart Asami reached for the outstretched hand “Friends and no hard feelings.” She said, smiling weakly at the other girl before turning back to the door and allowing herself back into the building, closing the door firmly behind her once she was in.

Kuvira stood there for several moments before rubbing her hands over her face and groaning quietly to herself in frustration before turning back to the direction they’d come from and started the walk to her own apartment which was probably 25 minutes. As she was walking she pulled out her phone and texted Korra. She didn’t expect a response but she knew they needed to talk, she needed to be honest with her and tell her what had happened, she deserved to know and Kuvira just prayed that her girlfriend wouldn’t kill her, or worse, dump her.

[2:18 AM] Hey, you up?

She was completely stunned when almost immediately, the three little bubbles appeared on her screen, indicating that Korra was typing.

**[2:18 AM] Yh I am actually, wait why are you up? It’s 2 in the morning! U ok?**

[2:18 AM] K, honestly didn’t expect u 2 answer, I couldn’t sleep so went for a walk, wbu?

**[2:19 AM] What’s with all the txt abbreviations? U hate them XD I couldn’t sleep either, something just feels wrong y’know? I feel like I _need_ to be up for some reason. It’s weird idk.**

[2:19 AM] I’m wlking + txting @ the same time. Ur right I do hate them. Oh bb I’m sorry ☹ Wish I could cuddle u…

**[2:20 AM] Babe please look where ur going, don’t fall over just cuz ur talking to me. I wish I could cuddle you too, ugh I hate the weekdays, they’re the worst cuz they’re in the way of the weekend when I get to see u** **☹**

[2:20 AM] Kor it’s fine, there’s no one out @ this time of night other than me so if I do trip then no one will c. Aww bb that’s so sweet…are u free 2 talk rn? Like on the phone?

**[2:20 AM] Babe that’s not the point but nvm, nah I’m really busy at 2:20 in the morning…Ku of course I can talk, I’m always free for u** **😊**

Kuvira smiled at the message and took a deep breath to settle her nerves before quickly pressing ‘call’ and as expected Korra picked up almost immediately.

_“Hey Teddy-bear.”_

“Hey Kor.”

_“I miss you.”_

Kuvira grinned to herself as her girlfriend let out a sleepy yawn down the phone, she sounded so cute when she was tired.

“I miss you too little blue.”

_“Sorry what?”_

“Little blue, you’re short and you have blue eyes.”

_“I swear to god I’m not short, you’re freakishly tall. You’re like a skyscraper, or a giraffe. Actually giraffe is more accurate because your legs are fucking long.”_

“I’ll take that as a compliment…so uh…I actually need to talk to you about something.”

_“Ok shoot.”_

“You know Asami?”

_“What, Asami as in my best friend?”_

“Uh yeah her.”

_“Yeah I do know her, that tends to be the criteria for being someone’s friend.”_

“Don’t be a smartass. Anyway, do you remember last Saturday when you came over in the evening and I told you about Wei cutting his thumb?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Do you also remember me telling you about my anxiety attack?”

_“Of course I do.”_

“Well…Opal came over and she brought Asami with her and she, Asami that is, came up to my room and tried to help me calm down.”

_“…yeah…”_

“And…once I’d calmed down she sort of…well, she k-kinda…”

_“Kuvira. Spit it out.”_

“She kissed me.”

_“…”_

“And I thought I should tell you because we’re working on being honest with each other and I…I…I don’t want to cause any problems between you two but I needed to tell you.”

_“Ok.”_

“And this evening when I went for a walk I saw this woman getting mugged by this guy and I went over to help and it was Asami and I sort of saved her and we both agreed that we should talk and I made it very clear that I love you and that her and I would never be a thing because I’m with you and I only want you and I’ll only ever want you because no one else compares and then I walked her back to her apartment because I didn’t want her getting mugged again and I held out my hand for her to shake, agreeing that there were no hard feelings and that we would be just friends but she kissed me again and I didn’t know what to do and then she shook my hand and walked into her apartment. It was a lot and I honestly don’t think I’m coping with it very well and I’m so terrified that you’re going to leave me even though I made it very clear to Asami that I don’t want her and I pointed out that she has a boyfriend and-and-and-”

_“Stop. Kuvira…just stop.”_

“Ok I’m stopping…I love you Korra, I really do and I didn’t kiss her back, I pushed her away both times and I m-“

_“Kuvira I said stop!”_

The taller girl’s hands were shaking slightly as her heart rate climbed, anticipating what Korra would say next. The tanned girl sounded angry…really REALLY angry. There was a long pause before her girlfriend spoke again and when she did Kuvira’s heart nearly stopped.

_“It’s late and I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”_

“Korra wait! I’m just trying to be honest with you, you can’t be mad when I’m honest because I’m trying really hard at it.”

_“I’m going to go to bed. If you want someone to talk to why don’t you go find Asami, I’m sure she’ll be happy to listen.”_

“Baby please! Nothing happened I swear, I love you so much Korra, I’d never let anything happen to come between us, I love you I love you I love you Godamnit!” Kuvira cried out, a lump forming in her throat as she practically shouted down the phone.

_“Kuvira. Go to bed.”_

“Korra I love you, please say it back, please **please** just say it, I’m begging you, please say it…just once.”

_“……”_

“Please Ko-“

She was cut off by the loud honking of a car horn along with the screeching of tires before a massive force knocked into her, sending her flying across the tarmac and causing her phone to land hard on the ground, the screen cracking into a thousand tiny pieces.

\-----------------------------

Korra heard the commotion through her phone and her heart thudded with panic as the line went dead.

“Kuvira?”

Silence.

“Kuvira? Kuvira this isn’t funny, are you there? Kuvira Beifong answer me!”

Tears welled in her eyes as she was yet again met with silence and she ran into Opal and Bolin’s room without even knocking on the door.

“Opal! Opal quick get up!” She cried, tears rolling down her face and the other girl practically leapt out of bed at the sound of her friend in distress.

“What is it?” Opal mumbled, rubbing her eyes furiously as she tried to wake herself up, shaking Bo to rouse him from his slumber.

“Kuvira, I think…I think she’s been…there was a car but she’s in a different city, how do we get to her? It’s like an hours train ride and we might not get there in time, what do we do, what do we do? I didn’t tell her Opal, she was begging, it was all she wanted to hear and I didn’t tell her! I love her Opal I do I swear, I love her so much and now she’s been…now she’s…I don’t know!” Korra sobbed, almost hyperventilating as she spoke.

“Korra what do you mean there was a car? I don’t understand.”

“I THINK SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR AND IT’S MY FAULT OPAL…it’s all my fault…”

\-----------------------------

“Jesus Christ! Look where you’re going! Oh fuck are you dead? Please don’t be dead! Hey can you hear me? Shit. Ok I’m going to call an ambulance. You’re going to be alright sir. Oh sorry, Ma’am. I couldn’t tell with your hood up…Hello? Yes I’ve just been in an accident, I hit a pedestrian with my car and she’s unresponsive. She’s breathing but there’s a lot of blood coming from a cut in her eyebrow and I think her arm is hurt. Yes it’s gone floppy and it’s at a very awkward angle. Yes. Ok, we’re on Goji road, yes on the east side of the square. Ok.”

The woman’s voice sounded familiar, similar to her own, only several octaves higher and when she opened her eyes she saw that the woman stood above her, peering at her cautiously, also looked a bit like her but only a lot older. Their dark hair (although the old woman’s had streaks of grey in it) and the eyebrows were completely identical along with the piercing green of their eyes.

“I don’t know, her phone’s shattered. She might have ID in her pocket. Ok, wait a minute yes I’ve found it. Her name’s… ** _oh my god_** …s-sorry, sorry it’s nothing…I thought I recognised her name but I must’ve been mistaken. Yes, it says she’s called Kuvira Beifong. Ok, great, thank you so much. Ok bye.”

The woman came back to lean over her and when their eyes locked their seemed to be an awkward silence at the possible realisation that they knew each other.

“They told me to talk to you and try to keep you awake.” She said, a worried frown creasing her brow as she knelt beside the tall girl who was trying to move and get up off of the floor but her companion put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

“They also said you shouldn’t move because it might cause further damage.”

“You seem familiar.” Kuvira wheezed about, the pain in her body intensifying as she did. She was sort of in shock and not quite thinking coherently but she could tell, even in her dazed state, that she’d hurt her right arm. She couldn’t move it and trying to only induced her to a great amount of pain so she decided it was best to listen to the old woman’s words and stay still.

“You know, it’s funny-” The old woman said, the wrinkles on her face creasing as she smiled slightly “-you have the same name as my daughter.” She chuckled quietly and Kuvira smiled weakly, not for lack of care but purely out of lack of energy.

“Oh, well I’ve never met anyone with the same name as me before. Tell me about her.”

The woman’s smile turned into a sad one and she looked away from the young girl.

“I don’t know anything about her, I gave her up for adoption when she was a baby. I only know her name. Kuvira…it’s nice don’t you think? Pretty.”

“Huh, my mother did the same thing….why couldn’t you keep **your** daughter?”

“She was…well…she was different…had a biological problem.”

Kuvira scoffed but immediately regretted doing so as pain radiated through her ribcage.

“Sounds like a lame reason to me. You don’t just give up your kid because they’re different, that’s messed up lady.”

“Oh trust me…I know…I regret it every day and I wish that I could see her, see the fine young woman I know she’s grown up to be.”

“Well maybe you should try and find her. There can only be so many Kuvira’s in this world right?” The young girl suggested and there was a hesitation from the old woman as she stared at the injured girl with an awkward and guilty look.

“Right…well I’m sorry I hit you.”

“It’s not your fault, I should’ve bene looking where I was going…I just…I was just trying to fix something with my girlfriend.”

The old woman’s eyes went wide but after a brief moment she smiled as if she was a proud parent, being told about her child’s achievements.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, her name’s Korra and I love her but her best friend kissed me and it’s a whole situation…I was trying to deal with it.”

“At 2am on a Wednesday?” The old woman asked with a raised eyebrow and Kuvira laughed a little.

“Yeah, at 2am on a Wednesday. What about you? What the hell are you doing driving through the city so early?”

“It’s my daughter’s birthday. She was born at this time in the morning so I always go for a drive, helps me clear my head and it’s better than sitting at home, unable to sleep because I’m thinking about all my life choices.”

“Fair enough.”

Suddenly the wailing of an ambulance filled the air and they could hear the vehicle fast approaching, causing them to stay in silence as they waited for it to arrive. Soon Kuvira was surrounded by a team of paramedics who carefully checked her over, eventually moving her onto a stretcher, deciding to take her for x-rays. As they lifted her up the old woman looked at the young girl and smiled, Kuvira reciprocating the action.

“Ma’am we need you to come with us, you were at the scene of the accident so you may have knowledge that’s crucial to this young woman’s health.” Said a paramedic and the old woman looked sad for a brief moment causing Kuvira to speak up.

“Don’t make her come, it’s her daughter’s birthday.”

The paramedic looked thoroughly confused but it didn’t matter as the woman shook her head, climbing up into the back of the ambulance.

“Ignore her, I’m coming with you.”

\-------------------------

The drive to the hospital was quiet apart from the medics talking to each other in hushed voices as they checked her over, quickly establishing that she’d done some nasty damage to her arm, had a very substantial cut on her left eyebrow (the opposite side to the beauty mark under her eye) and potentially cracked a rib.

Eventually they got to the hospital, putting Kuvira on a gurney and wheeling her away to be x-rayed which left the older woman to sit in the waiting room, pulling out her phone and quickly dialling a number until the recipient picked up.

_“Hey honey, how’s the drive going?”_

“I found her. It’s her Mishin. It’s her.”

_“Shit…are you sure?”_

“More than anything! We’ve found her, our baby. Although she’s not that small anymore, she’s nearly 6 foot.”

_“Wow…ok, well where are you? I’ll drive straight there.”_

“We’re at the hospital.”

_“WHAT?!”_

“I accidentally hit her with my car and I came to the hospital with her. She’s ok, just having some x-rays.”

_“Oh for spirits sakes Nirren…only you…only you…ok, well I’m on my way.”_

“I’ll see you soon.”

\-------------------------

It wasn’t long before the old woman, Nirren, was called into a small private room where Kuvira was now staying, after her x-rays whilst she waited for someone to come and give her a cast for her right arm which was definitely broken. She was sat up in a hospital bed, several stiches and steri-strips over the cut in her eyebrow, the dried blood having been cleaned off of her face. Her arm looked quite grotesque, still at an awkward and very unnatural angle as it led across her lap. Kuvira had been staring at it for several minutes and found herself still feeling remarkably calm about it all. When she looked at her arm she didn’t feel sick or panicked, there was no urge to vomit, instead she felt rather silly at ever finding something like this upsetting because it really wasn’t a big deal. Sure it hurt but in reality it was just an inconvenience and she wa snow unsure as to why they’d ever bothered her in the first place, she felt a little embarrassed by it. then Kuvira noticed the older woman and smiled slightly as she came closer, sitting in the chair next to the injured girl’s bed.

If you could say one thing to your her what would it be?” She asked and the other woman looked confused and marginally stunned at the question.

“Excuse me?”

“If you could say one thing to your daughter, right now, what would you say?” Kuvira asked and the woman stayed silent for a moment before looking up at the younger girl and reaching out, cautiously, to hold the hand on her uninjured arm.

“I would tell her I love her and that I’m sorry...what about you? What would you say to your mother?”

Kuvira snorted, as if the question was the funniest and yet most offensive thing she’d ever heard. She didn’t even hesitate before her answer, clearly far too easy and obvious for her.

“I’d tell her to go fuck herself, she was a shit mom and I’d want her to know as much. She’s the reason I’ve got so many insecurities.” She scoffed and the other woman smiled a sad and watery smile, nodding as she did so.

“Do you have a mother now? An adoptive one?”

“Yeah, she’s awesome and I don’t really think of her as my adoptive parent y’know? She’s just **Mom.** She’s been so good to me and she treats me better than her biological kids sometimes, she’s so supportive of everything I do and she’s…well she’s family. She may not be my mother but she’ll always be my Mom.” Kuvira answered as she thought of Su, the woman was her hero, the person she looked up to the most and respected beyond all others.

“That’s nice, she sounds lovely and…I’m glad that you have her”

“Me too…me too.”

At that moment a nurse walked in, breaking the silence that had followed them and a wave of relief washed over Kuvira. She couldn’t have this conversation with this woman, not here, not now…maybe not ever.

“I’m here to cast your arm, what colour would you like?” He asked and Kuvira grinned a big broad grin as she answered.

“Do you have any shades of blue?”

\-------------------------

“I can’t believe we’re on a train at 3 o’clock in the morning.” Bolin groaned, rubbing his tired eyes but Opal ignored him, her eyes completely focused on her other friend who was sat, frantically fidgeting in her seat as if she was seated on an ant hill. Her fingers were tapping on the table and roughly every three seconds she moved one of them to tuck a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear. Hey eyes were darting around their compartment like mad and Opal could feel her knee bouncing rapidly under the table.

“Korra, are you ok?” She asked and the other didn’t respond, not even acknowledging the question so the younger girl poked her to get her attention.

“Hey, are you ok? You’re spacing out.” She said and Korra looked at her like she was speaking another language before finally responding after what felt like an eternity.

“Up. I need to get up.” The Inuit replied and Opal nodded, looking around at the empty train before gesturing to it.

“There’s no one here, go for it.” And as soon as she’d said that Korra was out of her seat like a flash before she was pacing up and down the carriage. Opal had never really understood why her friend had always seemed to look for permission to get up and go for a walk or move around. She’d done it throughout all of high school and the habit had continued afterwards. It was very clear at points that Korra struggled with her ADHD but recently it had become less apparent as she’d started taking meds, however, Opal recalled, she’d just run out and that (combined with the levels of anxiety she was feeling) was clearly tipping her brain over the edge, all of her old habits and physical tics resurfacing. Tucking hair behind her ear had always been quite a present yet subtle fidget, as had the bouncing of the knee but tapping her fingers and biting her lip (and occasionally shrugging her shoulders out of context) were all quite noticeable as well as her inability to stay sat down for longer than 5 minutes.

The train ride was silent, other than the occasional grumble from Bolin and the sound of Korra’s feet on the carriage floor as she marched back and forth at a furious pace for the whole journey. She only stopped when the train came to a halt, the doors hissing as they opened to reveal the platform, the tanned girl practically jumping out and running off down the platform with Opal and Bolin jogging after her.

“God she’s fast.” Bo panted as they sped up so they didn’t lose sight of their friend who was pelting it up to the barriers, skidding to halt as she reached them, shoving her ticket through until it opened for her, allowing her into Republic city.

“No kidding!” Opal wheezed.

\-------------------------------

With a fresh blue cast, and a strict order to come back for a new one in 6 weeks, Kuvira was officially released from the hospital and she walked out with older woman still at her side until they were out in the car park of the enormous building and a tall man came speeding towards them, his steps hurried and slightly panicked or maybe even eager. 

“Nirren! Nirren I’m here and--” He stopped his sentence short as his eyes locked with Kuvira’s and he looked her up and down, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

“—Spirits…you’re so tall…” he murmured and the young girl looked at him with a furrowed brow as she scrutinized his face. He had quite large ears that matched her own (another insecurity she’d had until she’d met Korra who adored fiddling with them and during more heated moments, nipping and tugging them with her teeth.) and he had the same narrow nose as she did which was placed above the relatively thin lips that adorned his face, again almost identical to her own. A comfortable silence filled the air as they all just observed one another, taking in all the tiny details that they could before one of them spoke again.

“I’m Mishin, this is Nirren, and we’re…we’re…well we’re your-”

“-I know who you are.” She said, cutting him off. She didn’t have time for this.

“I love you Kuvira and I’m so so sorry. We both are, what we did was wrong and we should never have given you up, we regret it so much.” The older lady said sadly and Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“ **Go fuck yourself**.” She spat, a firm scowl settling on her brow and both of the adults before her looked at each other sadly before turning to her with hopeful eyes.

“Would you give us another chance? We were both blinded by faith then and we truly believed at the time that we were making the right decision! We know now that were wrong and we just want you to forgive us.” Mishin said.

“Oh so that’s what this is? Well it makes fucking sense now doesn’t it?! You just want me to forgive you so you don’t feel so fucking guilty and can move on with your lives without giving me so much as a second thought!” She snarled, anger welling in her chest at her birth parents.

“What? No! That’s not what we mean! Sweetie we love you!”

“NO YOU DON’T! You _can’t_ love me because you don’t even fucking know me! You cast me aside the day I was born just because I was different so you don’t get the right to demand my forgiveness! You don’t get to love me because you are not my family!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! We’re your parents!” Nirren snapped and Kuvira felt the last shred of composure she had snap, as she flew into a wild rage, practically screaming at the two people in front of her.

“No you’re not! Just because you gave birth to me doesn’t mean jackshit! You mean nothing to me! You’re both terrible people and terrible parents and I fucking hate you. I don’t need you, I’ve never needed you and that’s not going to change. I learnt how to **_walk_** without you, I learnt how to **_speak_** without you, I learnt how to play **_baseball_ **and **_soccer_** and **_basketball_** without you, I learnt how to **_drive_** _,_ I went on my first **_date_** _,_ and I got myself the most **_wonderful_ **and **_amazing_ **girlfriend **_ALL WITHOUT YOU!_** I’ve had 22 _great_ birthdays without you! **I. Don’t. Need. You.** I’m going to get through Police Academy without you, I’m going to get my dream job without you, I’m going to marry Korra and have an amazing wedding all **without you** and I’m going to have kids and I’ll be a better parent than either of you **ever** were! And I sure as hell don’t need you for that because there isn’t a **_DAMN THING_** you could ever teach me about how to love my kids!” She cried, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily, angry tears brimming in her eyes and her hand trembling as she pointed an accusatory finger at them both with her uninjured arm.

“Well…I think you’ve made it abundantly clear how you feel…Happy Birthday Kuvira.” Her mother said and they both looked at her sadly before turning and walking to the car her father had come in. She watched them go and drive out of the hospital grounds before she finally let her walls down and cry. She found a bench at the edge of the car park which she slumped down on, sobbing as she buried her head in her hands, avoiding getting her cast wet, as she released all of her pent up emotions. She was so angry, she was furious but she was so _so_ tired. So tired and so sad, so heartbroken. She just wanted to cry until she couldn’t cry anymore; actually the thing she wanted most of all was Korra. She wanted to hug her and cuddle her, never letting go, she wanted to bury her face in her soft, silky hair and just let that smell of the ocean breeze take her away from all of her problems. She was so tired that when she heard someone yelling her name she thought she was delusional, opting to ignore it until she heard it a second time.

“Kuvira!”

She looked up with tears still streaming down her face, trying to look for the source of the voice.

“Korra?” She croaked, her voice wobbling as she did so.

“Kuvira! Oh by the spirits!”

When the Inuit girl finally came into view she was legging it towards the taller girl, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her until she’d reached her girlfriend, barrelling into her, wrapping her tanned arms around her. Kuvira winced at the pain that shot through her ribs at the force of her girlfriend ploughing into her but she didn’t care as she embraced the younger girl, tears streaking down both of their cheeks.

“I love you.” Korra cried as she pulled back to wipe away her lover’s tears, her heart clenching at the sight of the green-eyed girl looking so upset.

“I love you so much baby, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t say it. I was mad and I was being an asshole and then I thought you’d died and-and I love you!” She exclaimed and Kuvira pressed their foreheads together, her long raven locks tickling Korra’s cheeks as they did so.

“I love you too little blue.” She whispered, ignoring the tingle of pain coming from the stitches in her eyebrow.

\-------------------------------

They woke up at 1pm, with limbs tangled and bodies pressed together with the sun spilling through the window and onto them, warming their skin as they both sat up and stretched, joints popping and Kuvira’s case sore as well. They’d gotten back to her Republic city apartment at around 5am and had promptly collapsed into bed after Korra had phoned Opal and Bolin to let them know that she’d found her and was ok, thanking them for helping her. Kuvira was supposed to be at the academy but when she’d been at the hospital the kind nurse had sent a doctor’s note to the dean explaining her inability to attend training until her arm was fully healed so instead she was spending the day in bed. Now they were both sat up and awake Korra leaned into her girlfriend’s side, pressing a kiss to her cheek with a small smile.

“Happy birthday baby.” She whispered and Kuvira blushed a little.

“How do you know about that? I’ve never told you.”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets.” Korra said with a smug smile before she leant over the edge of the bed to retrieve her jeans, pulling something small out of the pocket. When she held it out to Kuvira the older girl’s heart skipped several beats and she thought she was having a small heart attack as the small square box stared up at her form Korra’s palm. It was a powder blue ring box (Kuvira knew what they looked like, she’d stopped by jewellery store windows often enough to be aware of the exact shape and size they were).

“Don’t panic, this isn’t me proposing, I know **you** want to do that.” She joked with a teasing smile and Kuvira carefully took the box, opening it to reveal two silver bands that had blue swirls and spirals carved into them. They were the most beautiful things she’d ever seen and she slowly took one out of the box, examining in the light.

“It’s a promise ring. I wear one and you wear the other.”

Kuvira slid the one she was holding onto her finger (With help from Korra because it was harder to hold a ring with an arm in a cast than she’d thought).

“And what are you promising Korra Kunuk?” She asked sincerely with a smile tugging at her lips as she slid the other ring onto a tanned finger.

“Hold onto your pants because I’ve been corny and written a poem for you.” She admitted with a blush which made Kuvira laugh heartily, despite the dull ache of her ribs.

“Well I’m all ears.”

“Ok, here goes- I give you this ring as a promise to you, a promise that I’ll be here and I’ll always be true. I promise that I’ll hold you, when your day isn’t going right and I will comfort you through the long cold night. I promise that I’ll make you smile when you feel like dying, I promise that I’ll be here when you feel like crying. I promise that I will guide you when the future isn’t clear, I promise I will be there to wipe away every tear. I promise that no matter what, we will make it through, so I give you this ring as a promise that I will **always** love you…I know like the rhythm isn’t quite right and it doesn’t s-mph!” She got cut off by strong, warm lips pressing against her own as her girlfriend kissed her, harder than she ever had before trying to convey to her what she couldn’t through words.

“I”

_Kiss_

“Love”

_Kiss_

“You.” Kuvira mumbled though she was far more focused on snogging her girlfriend senseless, completely touched by the effort the girl had gone to for her. They both knew that no matter what came their way: be it complicated familial relationships, best friends who had crushes on them, or past exes stirring up trouble that they could get through it as long as they were together. That was all they needed. Each other.

\-------------------------------

When her arm was finally healed, Kuvira returned to the academy to face her final test and she felt far more ready than she ever had before as she faced her coach.

“Are you ready junior?”

“Yes Sir!” She said firmly, saluting him, a serious look on her face and he nodded, leading her to the academy ‘infirmary’. It was really just a room for treating minor injuries but they’d had multiple far more serious ones recently in the final weeks of testing so there were plenty of popped joints and broken bones to greet them as they walked in.

She looked at them all and the trainee who had blood pouring out of his nose without so much as a second glance which was noticed quickly by her superior. He made her walk around and inspect each injury in rather great detail as he described how it had happened yet she stood there, nodding and unflinching, even when one trainee got her shoulder reset, a loud crunch sounding throughout the room. Once her coach was satisfied her led her back out and to his office where he signed several pieces of paper that were on his desk before he spoke to her. She stood dutifully and silently, waiting for his verdict, her heart secretly pounding as she prayed for the right response.

“Well Beifong I’m impressed, congratulations, I’ve signed you off and should you wish to accept it you’ve been offered a job in Zaofu Central Corps. Well done **_Officer_**. I’m proud.” He said with a beaming smile, holding his hand out for her to shake and she took it firmly, speaking words of thanks before he dismissed her. She now wouldn’t need to come back until the graduation ceremony in a months’ time and the first she did was phone Korra.

_“Hey Teddy-bear! How’d it go?”_

“Move in with me.”

There was a brief pause and Kuvira realised she probably needed to explain.

“I’m an officer, officially and I’ve got a job offering in Zaofu so I’m going to need to buy an apartment. I wondered if you’d like to move in with me? Together. Officially. Just us.”

_“Yes, dear lord yes! I’ve been waiting for you to ask that! I love you!”_

“I love you too little blue, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I think I've only got one or two more parts to this series before I'm potentially done with it as we're actually running out of time before we reach the point in the timeline where the next series begins!   
> Thank you again and feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback. All are appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns! uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I thought I'd leave you all with many unanswered questions :) 
> 
> Will Kuvira get over her problem and how?
> 
> What will Asami do with her feelings?
> 
> Will Korra ever find out about the kiss?
> 
> And how did Wei cut his thumb? Actually I can answer that for you, he was trying to make Okonomiyaki (a savoury Japanese pancake dish) and he was cutting vegetables when BAM he cut his thumb. Sorry it's not that interesting!  
> Also this instalment will have TWO chapters to it so don't ignore it when and if you see it's been updated again! (Unless you hated it at which point feel free) 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave kudos, comments or feedback. All are appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns! UWU


End file.
